


Sweater

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [81]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader steals Sams clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You love stealing Sam's clothes.





	Sweater

"Sam", you whined. "I'm cold!" Sam sighed, rolling his eyes playfully at your childish behaviour. But still, he ignored you. "Sam", you whined again, dramatically leaning against him. He chuckled at that. "Then put on some more clothes", he answered. "Can I put on one of your sweaters?", you asked, hopefully. Sam sighed, but nodded. 

By one of his sweaters, you meant one of those sweaters you made him buy and wear, so that you could steal them for yourself. Well, who could blame you? He smelled really good. And his sweaters were so warm and cosy. 

You re-entered the room in a way too big sweater, a big smile on your face. Sam chuckled as he saw you, shaking his head slightly. "What?", you pouted. "You're so silly", he chuckled, opening his arms for you. Smiling, you stepped forwards and snuggled into him. He pressed a sweet kiss to your lips as he wrapped his arms around you.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
